<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In your arms (once again) by Callyeolname</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045121">In your arms (once again)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callyeolname/pseuds/Callyeolname'>Callyeolname</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...yet, Daydreaming, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kyungsoo serving military, Kyungsoo's feelings, Light Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, No Smut, They're not together, fluff with light angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:19:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callyeolname/pseuds/Callyeolname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo started to reminisce his days with his members, especially to a certain tall dork he adores.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In your arms (once again)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A smile crept on Kyungsoo's face when the media on his phone started to play. Screams filled the quiet room. A familiar one, that is.</p><p>
  <i>"Kyungsoo-ah~!"</i>
</p><p>Chanyeol appeared on the screen of his phone, making a peace sign as he went closer to the camera.</p><p>Kyungsoo couldn't help but to feel his heart skip a beat at the sudden aegyo. No matter how many times he'd seen his best friend do aegyo, it never fails to make him smile. Even if sometimes he doesn't show it.</p><p>A chuckle left his lips when Chanyeol rolled down on the ground. Cute.</p><p>The video soon ends and Kyungsoo continues to go down memory lane in his gallery, all revolving around him and his tall best friend, Chanyeol. </p><p>After a good hour or two, he threw his phone beside him softly as he rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand. He didn't think that he would miss his members this hard. Especially the dork that had been in his mind for almost all of his years serving in the military.</p><p>How's he doing?</p><p>He could text him on the spot but decided against it. Unbeknownst to him, tears slipped out of his eyes, as it made its way down his cheeks.</p><p>There's a lot of things he wanted to say but didn't get the chance to do so. The feel of longing filled him. He just wanted to be wrapped around those long arms again. He wanted to pour all of his heart out just as he was near the tall boy.</p><p>He wanted to tell how he's been doing for the past years, his ups and down, his stress and hardship. All the things that he never said or done before. He wanted to tell his best friend how he truly feels.</p><p>It would be a couple more months before he's back and he couldn't wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is pure random, I tried to convey what I was feeling in a fanfic and I chose Chansoo (cause they need more crumbs)</p><p>Light angst, cause they didn't actually ended up together... yet. Just how Kyungsoo was feeling during his military service.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>